Level 5-4
|FR = Watering Can |before = Level 5-3 |after = Level 5-5 }} Difficulty *There are three columns of Flower Pots. Therefore, the player most likely will need to plant more Flower Pots in order to beat the level. *Bungee Zombies do not appear during the duration of the level, but they will bring down extra zombies at the final wave. *The player will have to deal with Football Zombies, Pogo Zombies, and Ladder Zombies in three flags. *The player may now use mushrooms since they have obtained the Coffee Bean. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Flower Pot **Potato Mine **Cabbage-pult **Squash **Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno **Kernel-pult **Wall-nut **Magnet-shroom/Doom-shroom/Hypno-shroom and Coffee Bean (if you have ten seed slots) *Plant two columns of Sunflowers while planting Potato Mines to kill the zombies at the start of the level. If the Potato Mines are still recharging, use a Squash to deal with next zombie. Then, start planting columns of offensive plants that will hit the zombies constantly. *After, plant two rows of Wall-nuts (or Tall-nuts if you chose that plant) to defend yourself from Pogo Zombies, Football Zombies, and surprise attack zombies *Use instant kills to kill big groups of zombies or ladders when placed on your Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *As you have just received the Coffee Bean, you should use Magnet-shrooms to take away football helmets, ladders, and pogo sticks, making those zombies lose their special abilities. If you do not want to spend so much sun, use a Cherry Bomb, as they kill zombies within a 3x3 area. if you selected the Jalapeno, you can get rid of a lane of powerful zombies without much trouble. Strategy 2: Gloom-shroom Crush *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (obviously) **Flower Pot (also) **Cabbage-pult **Coffee Bean **Magnet-shroom **Fume-shroom **Gloom-shroom **Pumpkin **(9th Seed Slot) Hypno-shroom **(10th Seed Slot) Doom-shroom *First, plant the two columns of Sunflowers. I'd recommend using the rake, but that's up to you. You should soon get 100 sun and be able to buy a Cabbage-pult. Start building a barrier on the 6th column. You should build the barrier out of Gloom-shrooms and Pumpkins. While that's under construction, build 2 columns of Cabbage-pults, and on the 5th column, place the Magnet-shrooms. The zombies can't pass the barrier that you've built. Congratulations, you've beaten the level! Related achievements Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-14-19-01-17.png|By 5-4 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName 5-4 2.png 5-4 3.png 5-4 4.png|First wave 5-4 5.png 5-4 6.png|Although the Football Zombie becomes much weaker after his hat has been removed, he can still take away a chunk of the Pumpkin's health 5-4 7.png|Second wave 5-4 8.png 5-4 9.png|Because of Kernel-pult's lack of area-of-effect damage, I sometimes had to use Squash to clear out large clumps of weak zombies 5-4 10.png|Final wave. Now the Pumpkins play an important role here. 5-4 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Camwood777AdventureMode5-4.png|By 5-4 by me.png|Five columns of Kernel-pults MagnetDoom.png|No metallic zombies past this point! By Malicious Planter Screenshot_20180617-180202.png|One of my typical setups 54777777777ma.png|By IMG_2211.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 5-4 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Found a Watering Can level 5-4 Roof (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.44|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 5-4 How would you rate Level 5-4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with three flags